


Debriefing

by MoonwalkingCrab



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Hux is So Done, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingCrab/pseuds/MoonwalkingCrab
Summary: After the disaster that was Crait, it's up to Hux to pull everything back together, including Supreme Leader Ren.





	Debriefing

The hard crust of salt cakes Hux’s boots as he paces, irritation prickling through his every nerve. The ground troops have dispersed and the ATs returned to their drop ships, all that is left now is the shuttle, himself, and Ren.

He still sits, a black stain on the ground, on his knees, fists clenched. He hasn’t moved.

“Supreme Leader, we really must regroup.” Hux rubs a hand across his temple, the fraying edges of his patience so close to unravelling. His eyes burn and he aches all over, a steady pounding that washes from head to toe.

Ren still doesn’t say a word. His dark eyes are glazed over, fixed on a point who knows how many light years away. He doesn’t even blink when Hux waves a hand in front of his face.

“Oh for—” Hux breathes deep, there is only one thing for it.

He crouches, bringing his face in line with Ren’s, one hand landing in a light tap on his shoulder. “Ren.” He snaps his fingers. “Ren, you can’t keep sitting here. You need to get up.”

There is a brief inhalation and a flutter of dark eyelashes and suddenly Ren is back, his full awareness focused entirely on Hux. “Good.” Hux says, “Now come along, it has been a long day.”

Ren’s lips are pressed tight together, his entire being practically thrumming with energy. He snarls, surging to his feet in a single wave of movement that would have surprised Hux had he not been prepared. His hand still sits on Ren’s shoulder and he grips tight, fingers digging in for the barest instant.

“Ren. It’s over. We are done here. Come on.”

Where Hux marches, Ren trudges, his footfalls heavy and echoing, following Hux’s path. He sits, head bowed, in the transport, gaze fixed on his knees. Hux simply leans back and sighs, knowing he can’t rest until this is dealt with. The troops await when they disembark and all Ren does is glare.

Hux squares his shoulders, snapping to attention, “I want a full reassessment of our numbers: ships, transports, troopers, everything we have. Deliver this information to the Supreme Leader at 1000 hours tomorrow, there are to be no disturbances before this time unless it is of utmost importance. That is all.”

There are one or two glances at Ren’s hunched form behind him, but the majority of personnel simply salute and scurry away. 

Hux moves to stand by Ren, pressing at his elbow with two fingers, steering him forwards. “Your quarters, now. They have their instructions.”

“Why should I listen to you?” Ren bites, tone acid, yet barely a whisper.

“You don’t have to.” Hux shrugs, walking away, a quiver of fear running through him as he turns his back on the Supreme Leader.

As expected though, those heavy footfalls continue to follow him and Hux makes sure to hold the door of the turbolift as Ren slips in beside him. He stays silent though, brooding, lost in whatever thoughts swirl around that dark head and those pouting lips. There is a sound that could possibly be a sigh, but Hux keeps his gaze firmly fixed ahead.

In the corner of his eye Hux can see Ren shuffle closer and he purses his lips. He just wants to rest.

He can’t though, not until this is dealt with.

“Come on then, Ren.” Hux says as the lift slides to a halt. “We won’t be disturbed. To your quarters.”

They match pace, side by side, Ren’s elbow nudging against Hux’s and sending a prickle of annoyance rippling up the small hairs on the back of his neck. He doesn’t speak, simply nods as Ren gestures him through the door to his chambers.

Shrugging off his greatcoat, Hux hangs it by the door and removes his boots. Ren still stands by the door, blinking.

“Well?” Hux says, “What are you waiting for?” He slides his tunic from his shoulders, neatly folding it, careful of the blade within its sleeves. He is left in his undershirt and breeches, and, although the air of Ren’s rooms is far from cold, his skin prickles.

Marching towards the great bathtub, Hux can feel the slightest tug at his wrist; Ren, trying to catch his attention. With a frown, he drags his arm away, not deigning to look in Ren’s direction. “You’re an idiot, you know that?” he mutters, knowing full well that Ren can hear him. “Wasting our time with distractions when we could have eradicated the Resistance once and for all.”

The room seems to pressurise around him and Hux swallows, reaching for the taps, carrying on filling the bath as if nothing has happened. He can feel the invisible fingertips that threaten to press in on his throat and grits his teeth. “You _know_ I’m right.”

Ren’s voice is a low growl, guttural, the first Hux has heard it since they stepped off the turbolift. “I could crush your throat right now.”

“Yes,” Hux says with a shrug, “you could.” He turns, meeting Ren’s glazed-over gaze. “Now take off that ridiculous cape and get in the bath.”

There is a grumble, but the pressure lessens and Hux watches dispassionately as Ren’s many layers fall to the floor. He’s distractingly large, his skin a veritable star chart of moles, comet-streaks of scars, and nebulae of half-healed bruises.

“Very good. In you get.” Hux swirls his bare hands through the sweet scented water, a trail of pure white bubbles following in his wake. There is the slightest of waves as Ren submerges himself and Hux smiles, emptying his mind and bending to his task.

Taking a soft sponge in his hand, Hux lathers it up until thick, creamy bubbles run down his wrists. Luxury isn’t something that the First Order has much stock in, but it is nice to partake on occasion, even if he isn’t reaping the benefits himself. 

Ren practically melts at his first touch, the lightest of brushes across the sole of his foot that makes him squirm.

Hux works silently, the only sound the lapping of the water and the faint sighs of Ren’s breath, warming the air as much as the steam from the bath. He soaps up long legs, one after the other, Ren raising them at the slightest nudge of his fingers. Slowly sliding upwards, he traces the dip of Ren’s navel, smoothing across the planes of muscle and pretending he doesn’t hear the shallow exhalation of breath. 

Beneath the sheet of bubbles Hux can just catch a glimpse of Ren’s cock, bobbing in the water, half hard and already thickening. He rolls his eyes to himself, swearing he can hear a whine as he pulls away and Ren tilts his head towards him, “Hux…”

“Shh, just raise your arm for me.” Hux winces at the softness in his own voice, trailing down tight biceps that slowly start to relax under his ministrations. “Good. Other arm now.”

“Hux,” Ren tilts his head back, wetting those infuriatingly pink lips and meeting Hux’s gaze, “are you going to kiss me?”

Hux pauses, fingers digging into the sponge, water trickling across Ren’s chest to be swiped away. He leans in close, watching Ren’s pupils dilate before he shakes his head. “Hmm...no. I don’t think so.” He raises his free hand to rub at his own throat, wincing slightly at the bruises he can feel just beneath the skin, “I don’t think you quite deserve that, given your actions today.”

“Hux, I—”

“Tilt your head back please, your hair is filthy.” 

Ren groans, but obeys and Hux runs his fingers through the dark strands, watching as Ren’s eyes slip closed. He gently scratches at his scalp, massaging shampoo into the thick tresses. Hux can feel the pressure in his head starting to ease, lulled away by the simple motions and the feel of silken waves between his fingers. He allows himself to relax, just a little.

“You realise there will be a lot of work to do?” Hux murmurs as Ren resurfaces, hair already curling about his ears. “You _will_ need my help.”

“You’re helping me right now.” Ren says, lightly grasping Hux’s wrist and leading his hand down to where his cock bobs in the water, fully hard now, hot beneath Hux’s palm.

Huffing out an amused sigh, Hux takes Ren in hand, one long smooth stroke that has Ren’s fingers gripping on the sides of the tub, water rippling as he arches into the touch.

“I think you’d better be getting out.” Hux says, “We don’t want you flooding the place.” He rises to his feet, grabbing one fluffy white towel and starting as another sails past his head to wrap around Ren’s hair.

“Yes, very good.” Hux rubs down the expanse of Ren’s back, letting the towel touch where his hands cannot, not willing to let his desires loose. He moves around to his chest, breathing in the warmth of Ren’s skin as he circles his pectoral muscles. Hux keeps his gaze low, pretending not to notice the way Ren bows his head, lips chasing after his own. He pushes aside the way Ren pulls close to him, fingers twitching by his sides. Most of all, he ignores the heat spreading beneath his skin, making him want to press just as close.

Ren’s cock juts out, hard and heavy, steam rising from flushed pink skin and Hux wets his lips as he brushes it with the towel, just enough to make it bounce. Ren gasps, fingers catching Hux’s wrist once more and Hux feels a thrill of triumph as he watches Ren’s cock twitch. He folds the towel, draping it over the side of the tub and gestures towards the bedroom.

“On you go. I presume you want me to take care of things? You’re so predictable, Ren.”

Ren’s eyes flash dangerously and Hux can feel a secret thrill running through his veins. Riling Ren up is a delight, despite the jeopardy it puts him in. He knows though, the one thing neither himself nor Ren will admit, _he needs him_.

Ren slides onto the bed, overeager hands pulling at Hux’s clothes and Hux presses him down with a finger to the sternum. “Just relax _Supreme Leader_.” He grabs a bottle from the nightstand, slicking his hands and leaning over the broad expanse of Ren’s body. “Leave it to me,” his voice drops to a mutter, “you always do.”

Ren’s arm slides around Hux and he presses against his chest, one hand slipping beneath the band of his breeches to knead and squeeze at his ass. Hux rolls his eyes and reaches down to circle Ren’s cock in his fist.

It’s pleasantly heavy, skin slick with the lube that coats Hux’s palm. He squeezes lightly, feeling the beat of Ren’s pulse and wets his lips. The shudder that goes through Ren at his first stroke is enough to bring a smile to Hux’s lips. “There now,” he says, his voice a mockery of gentleness, “you’ll feel better soon.”

He strokes, slow and sure, one hand after the other in a steady slick slide. Ren’s mouth falls open in a low moan that he muffles, pressing his face to Hux’s side. His free hand clenches in the blankets as his hips slowly rock into Hux’s fist. 

“Good.” Hux murmurs, keeping his gaze fixed low. His own pulse is starting to speed as Ren ruts against him, his breath warm on Hux’s skin through the thin fabric of his undershirt. He speeds his movements, twisting his wrist at the apex of each stroke. With one hand he gently caresses Ren’s sac, rolling it in his palm, his fingers questing further down. Another muffled moan is followed by a clench of fingers on Hux’s ass and a twitch of Ren’s cock within his grasp.

If anything, Ren’s cock only grows thicker as Hux pumps his hand, sliding up the throbbing length, squeezing lightly. The delicate scent of the bubbles is rapidly being overtaken by the salt tang of sweat rising on Ren’s skin and Hux fights back the urge to run his tongue across the glistening expanse of his chest. He can feel himself hardening in his breeches, the sound of Ren’s moans too much to resist.

Hux pumps his hand, movements speeding, circling the crown of Ren’s cock and spreading the bead of precome just starting to pearl at the tip. Flicking his tongue out to wet his lips, he redoubles his efforts, watching the flex of muscles in Ren’s stomach with every flick of his wrist. The thick heat of Ren’s cock twitches in Hux’s fist and Hux pulls back, watching as Ren writhes beside him.

“Good. You’re almost there big boy, come on now.”

The desperate mewl that Ren lets out shoots straight to Hux’s core. He’s certain he’s the only person who has ever touched Ren like this, especially if the way he clings is any indication. It’s oddly satisfying and Hux can feel his own breath speeding as Ren’s fingers dig into his skin, bruisingly tight.

“Just a little more.” Hux murmurs squeezing at the head of Ren’s cock and watching in triumph as he comes, spurting all over himself with a whine of Hux’s name on his lips.

He keeps pumping as Ren softens, twitching and squirming with every stroke of his oversensitive cock. He paws at Hux’s chest, ineffectually trying to push him away.

“Hux…”

Finally Hux pulls his hand away, trailing through the puddle of Ren’s release that pools in his navel. “There now,” he says, bringing his fingers to his lips to taste, “don’t you feel better?”

Ren doesn’t answer, simply surges forwards, gripping tight on the back of Hux’s neck and hauling him down to pull their mouths together. His breath is hot and his lips are soft and Hux can’t help but groan as Ren’s tongue slides against his own. Ren pants into his mouth, hands still trembling where they smooth across Hux’s hair and down his neck, ghosting over the bruises that Hux can still feel there.

Brows creasing, Hux threads his fingers into Ren’s damp hair, pulling him back and meeting his gaze. He swallows, circling his shoulders, preparing to pull away. “I think we’re done here,” he manages to breathe out.

“But Hux—” Ren’s palm cups the front of his breeches, and those ridiculously toned arms are still tight around him. “Hux, you’re hard...let me?” He is already fumbling for the fastenings, face pressed against Hux’s stomach,

Tightening his fingers in Ren’s hair, Hux hesitates. It really has been a long day, and maybe coming in the Supreme Leader’s mouth _will_ make him feel better. He dips his head in a brief nod, sighing out as Ren immediately has him bare.

He’s sloppy, overenthusiastic, long arms wrapped entirely about Hux’s waist as he nuzzles into his pubic hair, pausing only a moment before taking Hux entirely in his mouth.

Hux simply grips tight in Ren’s hair, closing his eyes and losing himself in the sensations of warmth and wetness. His hips move in time with Ren’s tongue, thrusting into the sweet oblivion of his mouth. It’s messy, unrefined, yet Hux can feel his peak rising closer and closer with every bob of Ren’s head.

Waves of pleasure sweep through Hux, bringing him closer and closer. He tightens his fingers, letting a moan fall from his lips. It’s almost too much, orgasm coiling through him, so close to bursting.

And then Ren begins to slow.

Hux snarls, hips bucking into Ren’s mouth, but the momentum is lost. Hux’s cock slips from Ren’s mouth and he snuffles slightly, still holding Hux close.

“You’re _kriffing_ kidding me Ren.” Hux pushes at his shoulders to see Ren’s face, smooth and peaceful. “You’re asleep. You are _actually_ asleep?” He groans, considering his options.

He could always finish himself off, come across Ren’s face and leave, but as sweet as the mental image is, it doesn’t quite appeal to Hux right now.

There is his knife, still safely tucked away in his uniform sleeve, but retrieving it means moving and risking Ren waking.

Hux sighs, settling back onto the pillow. With a mumble Ren moves closer, slotting himself alongside Hux and practically molding to his body. He’s ridiculously warm and Hux can’t help but move closer. It has been a long day, and Hux supposes he deserves the rest. He _will_ kill Ren, that much he’s sure of.

Just not tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to pop by on [tumblr](http://moonwalkingcrab.tumblr.com) to say Hi.


End file.
